


I Write Whatever I Want, Piss Off | 敬自由

by Axie



Series: 现代组NSFW [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Hardcore, I Am Very Happy Along With My Friends, It Is Your Fault If You Find Yourself Not Happy, Lesbian Sex, You Have Been Warned, female orgasm, pissing, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 现代组△1617S性转车 互相搞 搞3P 名字不改性格不改人称都懒得改，只有生殖器不一样。雷吗？雷的就是你，小警察，来出警吗？
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Clay Kaczmarek/Desmond Miles
Series: 现代组NSFW [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633030
Kudos: 2





	I Write Whatever I Want, Piss Off | 敬自由

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然但是是旧粮公布，还没写完所以刹车了对不起我的小伙伴们（……）

戴斯蒙不介意叫声，他喜欢叫出来，肖恩喜欢听——这点在体面人身上显得特别火辣，因为为了让戴斯蒙叫出来，肖恩什么都敢玩。肖恩让他骑自己的脸，舌头像手指一样撩拨戴斯蒙的阴唇，又比手指要烫得多，舔的力度把整个阴唇都拨开来热热辣辣地直顶阴核，这些时候戴斯蒙会尖叫。他二十好几快三十岁的声音能透出一种少年感，在这时尤其是脆弱感。他挺着屁股在肖恩脸上磨，仿佛要送他吃掉自己的阴核；那太爽了，他把肖恩的衬衫领子弄得完全湿透，在对方拍打自己饱满的臀瓣时爽得阴部肌肉微微抽搐，被肖恩更用力地舔开，身下人灵巧火热的舌尖捅进自己阴道口撞击长得最浅的敏感区域，他根本做不到不尖叫。戴斯蒙一边像骑马一样又放肆又用力地骑爱人的脸，一边把手指探下去掏自己的阴蒂，呻吟声胡乱地起伏——他喊，“喔哦——啊，喔嗯，肖恩，再快点、快点……啊、啊——啊啊——！”他的大腿紧紧夹住肖恩的脑袋，双腿之间痉挛着喷出水，全射进肖恩嘴里，他射的时候肖恩的舌头还在舔他的阴道口。

肖恩不仅半个胸口的衣服都被他潮吹喷出来的液体打湿，脸上也都是。戴斯蒙软绵绵地松开他的头发，往一边瘫倒，躺在床上喘气，肖恩则坐起来，不紧不慢地用手背擦了擦脸，然后舔了舔自己的手背。他的衬衫现在湿透得能看见里面黑色的胸罩。很难相信人们为什么总会认为他是他们之中最保守的那个。

“我去洗洗。”他俯身亲吻赤裸着躺在床上的戴斯蒙，戴上眼镜爬下床，走向房间的门。

——惊喜。

打开门的前一个瞬间他看到门缝下面的阴影。肖恩翘起嘴角，放轻了动作——现在他对无声开锁十分擅长——他握紧门把手，按下它。

“甜心。”

克莱的肩膀一抖；一只手从背后搂上来，顺着他匀称的腰线轻抚到他的手臂，手心裹着他塞进短裤里的手的手背。他太投入了，戴斯蒙的声音真的很诱人。肖恩的也是。“我还不知道你喜欢站着。”

“晚上好啊。”他微弱地笑了笑。不能说他有什么羞耻心，起码面对他们俩时不，但是肖恩的嘴唇现在贴着他的耳廓。他受不了这个。

他被历史学家以这样的姿势环在怀里转了个向，推进房间里带上门。

现在，肖恩站在他身后吻着他，戴斯蒙躺在他面前——躺在床上，脸色仍带着一丝刚潮吹过的红润，软绵绵地微笑着，欣赏他。

他望着戴斯蒙，呼吸变得沉重了些许，意识到肖恩的双手探进T恤内侧裹住了自己的乳房。

肖恩的手很舒服，那是一双还没有被外勤任务过度折磨的手。他的胸罩被解开，肩带从肩膀滑落下去，卡在T恤短袖袖口，乳头便顶起衣服。乳峰被那双手充分揉动得晃起来，柔柔软软的肉漏出指缝——他优秀的先行者血统使他天生身材就那么好，胸部发育得漂亮极了，戴斯蒙赤裸裸的视线落在胸前动来动去的布料上，肖恩一边揉一边舔他的耳垂，贴着他说 ** **你真美**** ——一切都让他口干舌燥。他被揉得微微张开嘴唇低声喘息，注视着戴斯蒙的脸，把短裤的裤头往下掐了掐。内裤露出一个三角来。

“摸他的乳头，肖恩。”戴斯蒙望着克莱的内裤，饶有兴致地抱了一个枕头压在身下，撑起手臂接着欣赏他。显然克莱在门外自慰时内裤已经湿了一小片。

肖恩的手指夹住他的乳尖，那刺激开始激烈起来。“嗯……”他呻吟着，手指开始隔着内裤有一下没一下地摸自己还没有挺立起来的阴蒂，稍微偏头让耳侧贴近肖恩，听沙哑的英国口音极轻极隐秘地赞美他的身体。乳尖的细微快感带着一点儿疼痛，肖恩捏着充血挺立的乳粒拉扯研磨，指甲抠进尖端，舌尖戳着他的耳廓说 ** **让我听到你的声音**** ，他才终于小小地叫起来。 ** **嗯…嗯，**** 他的双乳被揉得摇摇晃晃， ** **肖恩……**** 贴着他低声絮语的人更加卖力地折磨他的乳头， ** **舒服吗？你希望我们怎么做？我可以舔你。全身。从下面开始，我想尝尝你的阴道的味道。我可以舔进里面去，我的舌头很棒。****

“他湿了，肖恩。”戴斯蒙甜蜜地汇报，“已经湿到前面了。”

乳房上的手挪开了。他的脸立刻烧起来，那双手往下钻进他的内裤里，一只手并拢了手指用指腹压住阴蒂，另一只手拨弄下面的阴唇，抹开他从阴道口渗出来的液体，沾湿手指把玩起起花瓣来。戴斯蒙的视线在此时变得非常有攻击性，他兴致勃勃地注视着站在床前一步远的克莱的身体，也把手伸到双腿之间去。

肖恩很擅长做超过足量的前戏把人搞得软绵绵的碰一碰就要尖叫，因为他就是那种耐心细致的人，尤其是对待他们两个时。只有肖恩能让戴斯蒙发出那种声音，克莱最爱听，但不常主动要求体验，他总有些放不下的心结。肖恩对待他比对待戴斯蒙还要贴心，他亲吻他的脖子，手指夹着他柔软的阴唇用手腕的柔韧力量一拉一提地按摩，另一只手揉进大腿根舒展那里的肌肉，从左边揉到右边，间或扯开他的T恤、帮着他脱掉，让胸罩掉下来，抓弄自然下垂的饱满乳房。肖恩充满深情地缓慢抚摸他腰腹的线条，细碎的吻贴着他的肩头、脖颈和侧脸， ** **我说了多少次别再把自己藏起来，我们爱你，你想要什么，我们都会给你。你这么美。你总是忘记你自己有多漂亮，每一处都是，**** 那声音顺着脊髓往下钻，让克莱听得神经发麻， ** **一点按摩能让你觉得更舒服的。**** 对方整个手心压紧阴唇顺着一个方向打转揉搓，中间的两根手指弓起来挤在小阴唇中间卡着阴核按摩它，并拢起来顶着阴道口撞来撞去，研磨附近敏感的肌肉，就是不进去，不管那里已经因为太过舒服而有多么充分地变软张开，吮吸着硬邦邦的指间，他都只是隔着一层软肉给他过度充分的按摩， ** **看来你已经非常舒服了。可是我还想得慢慢来，让我多欣赏你一会，我想看你彻底放松的样子。靠在我身上。放松。抱着我。就这样。你真美。****

“他快要湿得流到大腿上了，肖恩，你就操他吧。”

克莱猛地睁开眼睛：他才发现自己下意识地挂在肖恩身上。“你这混账，戴斯蒙……！”

“操他的小嘴，像你操我一样操得他喷水。”戴斯蒙舔着自己的手指，肆无忌惮地迎着克莱的视线笑得俏皮极了，“让他像个婊子一样喊你的名字，为你的手指尿出来，弄得脏兮兮的。”

****你想要吗？想要我用手指操你吗？**** 克莱刚想开口咒骂戴斯蒙，肖恩甜腻温柔的声音就钻进他的耳骨里， ** **还是想要我用舌头舔你？你想舒服到失禁吗？****

他头晕目眩，无法回话、只能张口喘息，因为肖恩在用拇指和食指捻他充血的阴蒂的同时亲吻他的后背、赞美他的存在，而戴斯蒙还在不停地说着下流话。“你再不用点什么堵住他只会滴水的阴道，你就要再拖一次地了，肖恩，动手吧，你完全可以抠到最里面，那时候他可能会变成一个水龙头。摸几下就站都站不稳了，克莱，这可不行，你得多被我们操几次。”

“闭嘴……”

他微弱地稍稍夹起腿，夹住肖恩仍然在抚慰外阴的手，抓住对方的手臂试图让他摸得快点——就算不进去，再摸一会他也真的要高潮了——直到感觉到双腿之间的手指的形状变了。中指和无名指在充分润滑之后轻而易举地滑了进去，两指指腹抵在皱成核桃的一处敏感点上，开始用方才按摩的手法揉起来。

好舒服……太舒服了，太慢了，慢得像浑身都在燃烧似的……得快点……水真的顺着大腿内侧流下来了，他能感觉到。他喘着平稳黏腻火热的呻吟，跟着肖恩埋在他阴道里的手指一下一下地收缩放松小腹的肌肉、追逐那份节奏规律的快感，想要让它变得更强烈一点；他确实站不太住。

“上次你整理房间的时候你把我的东西放在哪里了？”戴斯蒙忽然说。

肖恩的手指已经被他的液体弄得湿湿黏黏的了，克莱反扣着手臂揽住肖恩的脖子，免得他直接跪在床沿上。“你想干什么？他是我的。”肖恩亲昵地搂着他，清晰的声音在耳边炸开。

呜……！那话语中的归属感强得令他无声抽搐了一下，压抑着破碎的呻吟，失控地动手扣住肖恩的手用来操自己，打乱原先的节奏更快、更用力地要扩大那份已得的快感，身体开始微微痉挛起来——

****慢点，甜心，这样的高潮还不够舒服。我们得给你最好的。你值得最好的。**** 肖恩舔起他的耳廓，猛地停止了手上的动作，捉住他的手腕拉回胸口，让他揉他自己的乳房，把节奏控制住、再次慢下来， ** **你得相信你自己就是最好的，不要随便亏待自己。你比什么都好。这点哪里配得上你。****

克莱的眼角沾着眼泪，被肖恩舔走。他咬着嘴唇以极低的声音“嗯”了一声，扭头靠近肖恩的颈窝里颤抖，把自己的乳房掐到变形、乳尖捏得红肿，以求增添多一些快感。这真的太棒了。他基本上只能靠肖恩的一只手横在腰上，才不会真的倒在床上求他们之中的任何一个立刻动手操坏他。肖恩的手指离开了他的阴道，又开始漫长的按摩外阴了，那一点都不够，阴道口渴望得发痒。这前戏实在过于充分了。

“我不干扰你。我保证就只是看看。”戴斯蒙找到了他要的东西，朝克莱眨了眨眼。一根按摩棒，肖恩去执行任务时戴斯蒙经常用它来在电话里和他做爱——他有时候也会找克莱，包括通着肖恩的电话让克莱享受他的按摩棒，更经常的是直接借给克莱用。总之戴斯蒙很喜欢它。柔软度和振动功率都很好。并且克莱也知道它有多棒，尤其是对比起现在。能提供直接刺激的按摩棒是个诱人的选择，但是肖恩耐心的亲昵更加诱人。

戴斯蒙从床头柜里翻出他的按摩棒，换个了姿势躺在克莱面前，开始用按摩棒上下滚动，抚慰自己的阴部，它发出强力马达的蜂鸣声。他仰躺着，双腿之间夹着一个枕头——肖恩的枕头，枕头和身体之间压着按摩棒，“我还想要，肖恩。你会怎么操我？你还会舔我吗？我好爱你的舌头。克莱，亲爱的，你一定不能错过他的舌头。”

****张开腿，站稳。就是这样。站稳了亲爱的。**** 他顺从地张开双腿站好，望向戴斯蒙的动作——洁白的枕头最贴近阴唇的地方已经沾上一小层湿痕了——感觉到肖恩的手指正往两侧掰开他的外阴。“嗯，既然你喜欢，我当然会。我会先舔你的小缝，你得把阴蒂露出来让我尝到。”肖恩一边说着，一边吻他的后背，细密的啄吻顺着脊椎和向下移动，落在他肌肤上的呼吸也越来越往下了。这是什么……他的腰开始发软。还有什么……你要舔我吗——

当火热的温度触碰到湿润的小阴唇时克莱终于惊叫出声。 ** **“喔我的天哪——”**** 他立刻扶上肖恩的脑袋勉强自己不跪在床沿上，抑制不住地把自己的私处送向肖恩嘴边，“哈啊——”

“快点舔我，肖恩，你要怎么做？”戴斯蒙的声音适时打断他，按摩棒振动的一头被他顶在他自己的阴核上。他丝毫不掩饰自己的欲望，夹着枕头蹭得——如他自己所说——脏兮兮的，催促肖恩的回答。

炽热的气息扑在克莱的阴道口上。啊啊啊……！舔我、舔我、快……克莱从嗓间泄露出几声甜腻的叫唤，“我会舔你的阴核，吮吸它，就像吸你的另一个乳头一样，”像预告一样的下流话贴着克莱的阴核震颤它，随后肖恩整张脸都挤了上来。

克莱捂着嘴，上身伏在床上，下身挺翘起屁股，压着肖恩的脸，膝盖发抖。阴核被灵巧的舌头卷进双唇之间，像遵守约定似的吮吸起来，它被含在火辣的温度中左右撩拨碾压，阴道口的肌肉应激地松弛张开，性液从兴奋抽搐的子宫顺着阴道不断流出来，被舌头舔走。他的阴道口甚至也在被吮吸，阴蒂被身下人高耸的鼻尖上下撞击着，那条舌头舔起他的阴户来比手掌还要用力。光是这样他都快要高潮了；戴斯蒙抱起他的肩膀，把按摩棒塞进他手里之后捧着他的脸亲吻他，这一切都太过了。克莱被肖恩舔得在戴斯蒙的双唇间高声呻吟，紧紧握着按摩棒失控地捅进戴斯蒙的阴道口跟着肖恩的节奏操他，按摩棒振动到子宫口时戴斯蒙绞起大腿夹紧枕头、用它吸干他喷出来的所有水，而肖恩甚至还没有结束克莱的甜蜜折磨——他在克莱强烈而持续的高潮的全程都没有动手，直到性液停止了漫长的流淌的那一瞬间才将手指送进阴道最深处，近乎疯狂地碾着敏感带用力撞击抽插，另一只手手掌按紧小腹、手指拧着阴蒂，刺激得克莱为那种又疼又舒服的尖锐感觉尖叫着达到了疯狂的高潮，剧烈痉挛着喷射出一大股液体，将肖恩整件衣服都浇得湿透。

射得再也射不出来什么之后，克莱瘫软地趴到床上。他压着同样正在喘息——阴道里还插着按摩棒的戴斯蒙。戴斯蒙潮吹了两次，克莱——人生中第一次被操到失禁。快感非常激烈，一点也不丢人，他被爱着。

肖恩甜蜜地从地上爬起来。他脸上沾着他们俩的性液，湿透的衬衫变得完全透明，贴着他的胸和腰。

他微笑着，在他的挚爱们的面前，一颗一颗地解开衬衫扣子。


End file.
